ACTION
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Ia mengusap rambutnya gusar, mencintai seorang artis papan atas dan terkenal seperti Hinata membuatnya menjadi gila, sulit baginya ketika harus menutup mata jika kekasihnya tengah berpagutan mesra bersama lawan mainnya, berganti-ganti pasangan, dan berciuman dengan pria berbeda disetiap filmnya, masihkah ia akan bertahan? R&R..
1. Chapter 1

**ACTION**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

"Konichiwa minna.. kembali lagi bersama saya dalam acara Tenten show, seperti biasa kita akan kedatangan bintang tamu dan mengupas kehidupan pribadinya dalam 30 menit kedepan, siapakah dia? Dia adalah artis yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, namanya melambung tinggi dengan tingkat kepopuleran yang meningkat drastis ketika bermain dalam sebuah film berjudul Reason dengan lawan mainnya Sabaku no Gaara, langsung saja kita hadirkan Hinata Hyuuga."

..

Wanita berparas cantik itu memasuki area show dengan menggunakan gaun simple sepanjang lututnya berwarnakan peach dan make-up minimalis serta rambutnya yang di gerai indah, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hallo, apakabar?"

"Baik."

"Hinata Hyuuga, kita disini ingin tau nih, bagaimana sih cara anda untuk menghadapi aktifitas yang super padat ini?"

"Ah.. saya hanya membawanya santai, tidak terlalu over dan mengkonsumsi vitamin agar stamina saya tetap fit."

"oh.. pantas saja anda begitu segar selalu yah, lalu bagaimana respon anda mengenai film yang anda dan Sabaku no Gaara kemarin mainkan? Apakah anda merasa puas dengan hasil yang menakjubkan hingga mendunia?"

"Saya sangat bersyukur, masyarakat puas dengan akting saya dan juga Gaara, lebih lagi, terhadap orang-orang sekitar yang mendukung saya seperti Tousaan, Nejii-nii dan juga adik saya Hanabi, mereka semua semangat buat saya."

"Ohh.. dukungan keluarga yah, lalu? Bagaimana dengan kekasih anda sendiri?"

"Eh? Kekasih?"

"Yah Hinata-chan, menurut gosip yang beredar saat ini, kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya dan terkenal di jepang, Uchiha-Sasuke, benarkah seperti itu?"

"Ahhaha.. tidak, kami hanya berteman."

"Oh.. lalu bagaimana dengan gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Gaara menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan anda dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, baik Gaara maupun Sasuke keduanya adalah teman, jika ada yang menganggap saya mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan mereka, itu hanya sebuah gosip belaka, semuanya tidak benar."

"Jadi hanya gosip pemirsa, dan berarti Hinata-chan masih single dong yah?"

"Ahaha.. yah bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Baiklah pemirsah, tidak terasa 30menit berlalu, dan sudah waktunya untuk saya mengakhiri pertemuan kita siang ini, Arigatou Hinata-chan telah datang ke acara kami, sukses selalu yah, Ganbattene."

Pip..

Sasuke melempar remote televisi itu sembarang setelah tayangan show singkat yang telah ditontonnya barusan, tanganya menekan tombol diponsel mahalnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_The number you're calling is not active, please,-"_

"Arghh !"

Ia mengusap rambutnya gusar, mencintai seorang artis papan atas dan terkenal seperti Hinata membuatnya menjadi gila, sulit baginya ketika harus menutup mata jika kekasihnya tengah berpagutan mesra bersama lawan mainnya, berganti-ganti pasangan, dan berciuman dengan pria berbeda disetiap filmnya, belum lagi gosip yang sering kali beredar tentang kedekatannya dengan rekan mainnya, terlebih, ketika hubungan mereka disembunyikan dari publik hanya karena untuk karirnya yang terikat kontrak dengan agency, Sasuke harus menerima semuanya, menerima ketika dirinya tak dianggap ada, namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan Hinata, karena itulah keinginan Hinata ketika dirinya menyatakan cinta 3 tahun silam, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan status pekerjaan Hinata sebagai seorang aktor.

..

Silau lampu dari mobil Hinata yang baru datang itu menyorot Sasuke yang berada di dalam mobilnya, pandangannya menatap Hinata datar, perlahan Hinata turun dari mobilnya, dan memasuki mobil Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa datang? Ini sudah larut malam Sasuke."

"Aku melihatmu dalam acara show tadi siang."

Hinata diam, ia tau Sasuke akan mempermasalahkan ini

"Kau single eh? Lalu siapa pria yang ada disampingmu sekarang?"

"Sasuke-"

"Dibayar berapa kau oleh agency bodoh itu."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Jika agency itu bisa membelimu dan menjadikanmu boneka mereka, aku juga bisa membayarmu lebih dari yang mereka berikan kepadamu, berapa? Aku bahkan bisa membayar 2x lipat, 3x lipat atau,-"

Plak !

"Tch.."

"Cukup, Sasuke !"

"..."

"Kau tau menjadi seorang artis adalah impianku sejak kecil, ini adalah mimpiku, ini adalah cita-citaku, bukankah kau berjanji padaku untuk tak mempermaslahkan ini?"

"..."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau membahasnya sekarang?"

"..."

Air mata itu pecah sudah dipipi Hinata yang putih, Sasuke tak sanggup melihat Hinata, rasanya terlalu sakit hatinya saat ini,

"Gomene." Ucapnya seraya memegang tangan Hinata ketika Hinata akan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku tak akan membahas masalah ini lagi."

Hinata tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya sendu, tangannya perlahan memeluk Sasuke erat, dan Sasuke membalas pelukannya walau rasanya ia tak merasa kehangatan dalam pelukan Hinata, ia merasa berbeda, Hinata tak sehangat dulu lagi batinnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengambill dagu Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Kau tau, aku rasanya ingin mati ketika kau berciuman dengan lawan mainmu."

"Sasuke, " Hinata membelai pipi Sasuke lembut, "itu adalah pekerjaan dan aku harus profesional."

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengecup kembali bibir Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalasnya.

"Okaasan sangat menantikan film terbarumu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, Siapa lawan mainmu nanti?"

"Gaara."

"Tch, dia lagi?"

"Kau pasti telah mendengar gosip yang telah beredar dipasaran bukan? Aku hanya teman kerja dengannya tidak lebih, dia juga tau tentangmu Sasuke."

"Tapi sepertinya semua orang menginginkanmu untuk benar-benar menjadi kekashinya."

Hinata terkikik, "Sudah malam, kau mau menginap disini? Atau pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini."

Hinata kembali terkikik, "dan kau akan menjadi sushi jika Tousaan mengetahuinya."

"Neji bersama ayahmu ke sunagakure sore tadi, Hanabi pasti sudah tidur, jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita"

"Sasuke, berhenti bercanda, pulanglah."

Sasuke terkekeh, "aku tidur di rumahmu malam ini."

"Sasuke, ku bilang pulang sekarang."

"Aku tidur di kamar Neji."

"Terserah kau saja."

..

.

..

.

Pagi hari menyelimuti Konohagakure, Sasuke menggeliat malas, silau mentari membuatnya harus bangun, hari ini hari minggu, tidak ada jadwal kantor dan itu membuatnya kembali menarik selimut untuk bermalas-malasan.

"Ohayou Sasuke.. bangunlah !" teriak Hinata seraya menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu, Sasuke menggeliat malas, obsidannya menatap Hinata menyipit.

"Rapih sekali, mau kemana?"

"Aku ada shooting iklan pagi ini, sarapanmu dan Hanabi sudah tersedia di meja makan." Ucapnya seraya membuka tirai dan jendela kamar. Langkahnya mendekati Sasuke, ia duduk disamping kekasihnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Gomene tidak bisa menemani sarapanmu."

Cup..

Kecupan singkat di bibir Hinata berikan pada Sasuke sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan kamar, Sasuke terdiam, dia lelah menjalani semuanya, siapa yang dapat ia salahkan sekarang? Waktu? Atau siapa? Kenapa harus akting, kenapa harus aktor cita-cita Hinata? Dia sangat berat, cemburu melandanya setiap saat, waktu menyita kekasihnya, dan dia hanya bisa lebih lama menatap Hinata di layar kaca. Ia berjalan mengambil jas yang tergeletak di atas sofa, mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pesawat liburan ke paris bersama Hinata yang tadinya akan dia berikan sebagai surprise pagi ini, namun sayang, semuanya tak sesuai harapan, ia merobek tiket itu dan melemparnya di udara.

..

**#Manshion Uchiha**

Itachi menutup koran yang di bacanya ketika mobil Sasuke memasuki halam manshion, bisa Itachi lihat Sasuke terlihat begitu lusuh dan berantakan,

"Otouto."

"Hn." Balasnya acuh seraya duduk disebelah Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakng kursi.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya liburan ke Paris?"

"..."

"Ah.. jangan bilang kalau dia,-"

"Dia ada shooting iklan pagi ini, aku bakan belum sempat memberitaunya mengenai tiket itu tapi dia sudah pergi begitu saja."

Itachi menatap Sasuke sedih, bisa ia lihat raut wajah Sasuke menunjukan kesedihan mendalam,

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengannya Sasuke?"

"Entahlah."

"Sebaiknya kau akhiri saja."

"Aku terlalu mencintainya, dan itu tidak mungkin."

Itachi terkekeh, "Berapa dia dibayar oleh Agency itu? Dia bisa hidup lebih enak jika menjadi Uchiha tanpa harus bekerja keras seperti itu, jelaskan padanya Sasuke."

"Sudah aku berikan tawaran itu, tapi dia malah menamparku."

"Hm?"

"Menjadi aktor adalah cita-citanya."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menyaksikannya terus berpagutan dengan banyak pria di televisi eh? Menjijikan."

"..."

"Aku bisa mengenalkan beberapa teman wanitaku jika kau mau."

"Tch, aku hanya menginginkannya, tidak yang lain."

Itachi terkekeh, "Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau belum menemukan seseorang yang lebih indah darinya."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu Baka Aniki."

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terkekeh seraya menegguk kopinya dan kembali membaca koran pagi,

"Sasuke.." panggilnya lagi, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya malas.

"Apalagi?"

"Lihatlah, ini sarapan yang akan membuatmu tak bisa tidur selama 7 hari."

Sasuke mendekati Itachi dengan Itachi yang menyodorkan surat kabar itu pada adiknya, Onyxnya membaca cepat sebuah tulisan berjudul

"Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku no Gaara kepergok kencan di Konoha Tower land."

Sasuke mencengkram koran itu kuat ketika melihat Hinata dan Gaara berjalan bergandengan tangan mesra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, bisa-bisanya kau meneruskan membaca berita yang akan menyakiti hatimu, baka !"

"..." tak menghiraukan perkataan Itachi Sasuke terus membaca beritanya.

"Cukup !"

Srak !

Itachi merobek koran itu dan membakarnya dengan pematik

"Sudah saatnya kau mengahkhiri hubunganmu dengannya Sasuke." ujarnya lagi seraya memasukan koran yang terbakar itu ke dalam tong sampah

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang pecundang, tutup mata dan telingamu untuknya, jangan menonton televisi, membuka internet atau membaca majalah, jika perlu, kau urus saja cabang Uchiha di Berlin, biar aku yang menangani Jepang."

Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke terdiam, mungkinkah? Hinata tega membohonginya? Atau ini hanya sebuah gosip lagi? Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada syuting iklan, lalu apa maksudnya ini? Harus dengan siapa ia percaya? Tangannya terasa gatal, ingin mengambil ponsel untuk mendengar penjelasan langsung dari kekasihnya, tapi egonya menahan kuat, sudak cukup baginya bersabar, dia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi alasan dari mulut Hinata.

..

.

...

..

.

**TBC**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu minna.. silahkan tinggalkan saran anda di kotak review ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTION**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

Brak !

Hinata menggebrak pintu bertuliskan "Manager" itu kasar , Konan, yang merupakan Manager dari akrtis ternama Hyuuga Hinata ini membalikan meja putarnya, ia tahu Hinata akan melakukan ini.

"Kenapa kau setujui kontrak itu tanpa sepengetahuanku eh? !"

Hinata membentak Konan kasar, wanita berusia 27 tahun itu tersenyum seraya merapihkan poninya santai.

"Ini semua untuk kemajuan karirmu, aku tau yang terbaik untukmu Hinata, setelah ini, namamu akan semakin populer, bukankah itu bagus."

"Tch, kau gila ! Ini kebohongan publik !"

"Tapi mereka suka dengan kebohongan ini bukan? Mereka sangat ingin kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara."

"Aku tidak akan datang jika tau kau menipuku dengan mengatakan shooting iklan, maksudmu ini hah? Kau benar-benar membohongiku mentah-mentah !"

Konan mendekati Hinata, ia memegang bahu Hinata, bermaksud menenangkannya, namun Hinata dengan cepat menangkisnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu semarah ini hm? Ini juga iklan bukan? Iklan majalah gosip maksudnya." Konan terkekeh,

"Sudahlah, lain kali, aku tidak akan mau melakukan shooting tanpa ada persetujuanku, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku masih mau melakukan kebohongan itu, dan kau tak dikenai denda."

"Hei, jika aku kena denda, kau juga kena bukan? Dan karirmu akan tamat."

Hinata memandang Konan sinis, ia menyambar tas nya, bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa Uchiha Sasuke, yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, "dia, sudah banyak menderita karenaku, dan aku tak tau, apa jadinya hubunganku dengannya setelah ini."

Konan kembali terkekeh, "jadi ini yang membuatmu semarah ini padaku eh?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, sebaiknya kau pikirkan keputusan yang lebih baik untuk semuanya sebelum kau mengambil tindakan, jadilah manager yang bijaksana, ku harap kau mengerti."

Blam ..

Pintu tertutup rapat, Konan menghela nafas, "Apapun, akan ku lakukan untuk mempertahankan karirmu Hinata, dan takan ku biarkan seorang pun mengusiknya, meskipun orang hebat sekalipun, Uchiha Sasuke, kita lihat, sejauh mana hubungan mereka." Konan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja, tangannya mencari sebuah kontak.

Pain-kun

Dial ..

"Moshi-moshi."

"Pain-kun, bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, apa Hinata mengamuk?"

"Hm! Seperti yang telah di duga, dia akan marah padaku atas pemaksaan Shooting kencan dengan Gaara pagi tadi untuk sebuah majalah."

"Berbeda dengan Hinata, Gaara sepertinya sangat menyukainya, dia bahkan tak henti membaca majalah itu, mengguntingnya dan mengabadikannya di kamar."

"Eh? Gaara benar-benar mencintai Hinata."

"Hm, sepertinya begitu."

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ketika meeting bersama manager lainnya, jaa .."

Pip ..

..

Hinata melempar ponselnya kesal, tak biasanya Sasuke susah dihubungi seperti ini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan majalah yang beredar pagi ini, pikirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambar kunci mobilnya, melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, menuju Manshion Uchiha.

..

#Manshion Uchiha.

Ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum menekan bell, sepertinya akan sulit menjelaskan pada Sasuke, yah mau bagaimana lagi, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha sampai sejauh ini, dan akan sangat konyol jika ia pulang lagi begitu saja,

"Eh! Itachi-nii." Ujarnya kaget, ketika tangannya akan menekan bell dan tiba-tiba terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok Uchiha tunggal, Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Gomene, bisa aku bertemu Sasuke."

"Tch, sudah ku duga." Balas Itachi, sinis.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke tidak ada, dan ku harap ini terakhir kalinya kau menginjakan kakimu disini, Nona Hyuuga."

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu?"

Itachi terkekeh, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sambil memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, pandangan Itachi yang menilai Hinata seperti ini, membuat Hinata risih, ia berdehem, membuat Itachi berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Kau memang cantik, wajar jika si Baka Outoto tergila-gila padamu, tapi sayang kau menjijikan."

"Cukup, jika kau tak membiarkanku untuk menemui Sasuke, aku tak apa, tapi jangan kau hina aku, Itachi-nii, gomene."

Itachi kembali terkekeh, "Salam untuk kekasih barumu, aku fans beratnya."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika akan memasuki mobil mendengar Itachi berteriak, tanpa membalas, ia hanya mendelik, memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya cepat, meninggalkan Manshion.

.. Lavenderviolletta ..

..

"Kenapa kau bilang aku tak ada."

Suara maskulin itu membuat Itachi berbalik,

"Ada yang salah?" Balasnya datar.

"Seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin dia punya alasan."

Itachi terkekeh, "hei, sadarlah, untuk apa? Alasan?! Tch.. Alasan untuk menjelaskan suatu kebohongan."

"Kau tak tau apa-apa Itachi."

Itachi memegang bahu Sasuke, ia tau Sasuke akan mengejar Hinata,

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, kembali ke kamarmu dan bersiaplah karena kita akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun salah satu kolega kita, kau lupa hm?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Itachi yang mencengkram bahunya kuat, dengan malas ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Gomene, Sasuke, aku hanya tak ingin kau berlarut dalam kesedihan, dan itu akan terus berlanjut jika kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya, dia tak pantas untukmu." Batin Itachi dalam hatinya.

...

Sasuke menyalakan ponselnya, onyxnya melihat 36 pesan dan 50 kali panggilan tak terjawab, ia membuka pesan dan hanya terdapat 1 pesan dari Hinata, ia mendecih, dia hanya mengirim satu pesan, ujarnya dalam hati, klik ..

"Sasuke, angkat panggilanku, ku mohon."

..

Sasuke melihat 50 panggilan tak terjawab itu memang Hinata yang menghubunginya, ia melempar ponselnya malas, dan ia harus kembali mengambilnya saat ponselnya berbunyi,

"3 pesan suara?" Lirihnya.

..

"Sasuke? Kau dimana?"

"Sasuke, jika kau sudah membaca pesanku segera hubungi aku,"

"Sasuke, ku mohon, hubungi aku Sasuke, aku menunggu kabar darimu."

..

Ia merasa ada rasa bahagia, karena Hinata masih peduli terhadapnya, masih mencarinya, masih mengkhawatirkannya, dan takut kehilangannya, dan kembali Sasuke luluh, hanya dengan pesan suara, membuat hatinya kembali membuka pintu maaf untuk kekasihnya, ia mencari kontak, menghubungi seseorang yang membuat hidupnya tak menentu

"Hinata-Hime"

Caling ..

..

Sementara itu,

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa menghubunginya, dan Itachi mengusirku saat aku ke manshion Uchiha."

Gaara terkekeh,

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu? Kau senang sekali melihatku menderita Gaara-kun."

"Aku suka melihat kau mengembungkan pipimu seperti itu." Balasnya seraya mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Berhenti menggodaku."

"Hm? Tapi aku suka menggodamu."

"Gaara-kun, kau menyebalkan."

"Itu karena kau menggemaskan."

..

"Kau lihat Pain? Mereka sangat serasi."

"Hm, Sayang Hinata telah dimiliki Sasuke."

Drrtt .. Drrtt.. (Ponsel Hinata bergetar)

"Sasuke-calling .."

Konan mencabut ponsel Hinata yang sedang dicharge, ia tersenyum evil saat melihat nama Sasuke yang memanggil Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Konan?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan orang ini?" Balasnya seraya memperlihatkan panggilan Sasuke pada Pain.

Pain mendecih, ia menyambar ponsel itu di tangan Konan,

Sasuke calling .. (Drrtt.. Drrttt..)

Ignorce

Konan terkekeh saat pain menolak panggilan Sasuke.

"Hapus panggilan masuknya, jangan sampai Hinata tau."

"Wakarimas .."

..

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran saat Hinata mereject panggilannya, "Apa mungkin lagi di lokasi shooting?" Pikirnya? Hei, jika benar dia sedang berada di lokasi shooting, lalu dia bersama Gaara? Dan dia mematikan ponselnya, apa tak ingin Sasuke mengganggunya, sejuta pertanyaan membelenggu pikiran pria berambut raven ini, "Hinata mungkin sibuk." Ujarnya kembali, mencoba untuk positive thingking, ia menaruh ponselnya kembali, bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk menghadiri pesta relasi kerja bersama Itachi.

..

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam, Sasuke kembali membuka ponselnya sebelum ia keluar dari mobil, melihat apakah ada pesan dari Hinata untuknya, dan ia harus kecewa saat ia tak menemukan itu, Itachi mengetuk pintu kaca mobil, meminta Sasuke untuk segera turun, Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman, dan turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Otouto, kita akan berburu wanita cantik di pesta ini." Ujarnya seraya merangkul Sasuke.

"Tch, aku tak berminat." Balasnya acuh meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja.

..

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

"Hm, lain kali, jangan so menjadi seorang pembalap jika itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu, bersyukur karna hanya mobilmu saja yang rusak."

Hinata terkikik, "Hai-wakarimas, Gaara-kun, kau bawel sekali."

"Aku tak suka kau kebut-kebutan liar seperti itu, dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. " Balasnya seraya keluar dari mobil,

"Tidurlah, besok kita shooting pagi sekali,"

"Yah, kau juga jaga kondisimu Gaara-kun, karna besok akan banyak adegan bahaya untukmu."

Gaara tersenyum, "aku jemput lagi besok, jaa.."

..

Ini merupakan sebuah pesta relasi, dimana hanya orang penting yang ada di dalamnya, keluarga Aburame memang salah satu pengusaha kaya di jepang, bisa di bilang masuk 5 besar, dan Uchiha Sasuke, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya meski dirinya kini berada dalam keramaian yang di penuhi banyak wanita cantik dan terhormat malam ini, Hinata sukses membuatnya gelisah.

..

"Kyaaa .. Sumimasen .. " Ujarnya seraya mengelap sepatu mahal Sasuke itu dengan tisue, akibat jus yang tak sengaja tumpah.

Tanpa bicara, Sasuke memindahkan kakinya, Gadis itu berdiri, dan keduanya terkejut pada eksistensi masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun."

..

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur saat ia selesai membersihkan diri, kini ia sibuk mencari ponselnya, dan ia harus kecewa ketika Sasuke tak membalas pesanya atau bahkan tak menghubunginya sampai saat ini, ia melirik jam, waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam, ingin rasanya ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke lagi, tapi, niatnya ia urungkan, takut jika Sasuke sedang beristirahat dan ia mengganggunya, besok hari senin, dan Hinata tau, Sasuke akan tidur lebih awal. Itulah yang biasanya dilakukan Sasuke setiap malam senin.

..

"Sakura."

"Gomene, aku tidak sengaja-"

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

Sakura tersipu, ia tak menyangkan akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, yah Sasuke dan Sakura pernah menjalin hubungan ketika di High school dulu, namun karena Sasuke melanjutkan kuliah ke London, dan Sakura belajar ilmu kedokteran bedah di Korea, mereka akhirnya berpisah, dan kini mereka bertemu kembali,

"Kau kenal dengan keluarga Aburame?" Tanya Sakura, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hm, Shino Aburame, salah satu relasi kerja Uchiha."

"Begitu, "

"Kapan kau-" (ucapnya bersamaan)

"Kau saja dulu." (Ucap keduanya lagi)

Sakura merona, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, dan kau?"

"Empat tahun yang lalu."

"Emhh, Sasuke, kau tidak berubah, tetap tampan dan dingin."

Sasuke melirik Sakura, ia tersenyum saat Sakura salah tingkah di depannya,

"Arigatou, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"?"

"Aku dengar, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata Hyuuga? Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi jika itu benar, aku bangga padamu, karena kau bisa mempunyai kekasih seorang akrtis cantik dan populer seperti Hinata, kau tau semua pria sepertinya memburunya, tapi sainganmu berat juga, Sabaku no Gaara, ohh, aku fans beratnya."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, "kau mengidolakan Gaara? Sama seperti Kaasan."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Apa hebatnya pria itu, sehingga semua kalangan mengaguminya, tch .."

Sakura terkikik, "kau cemburu padanya Sasuke?"

"Tch, .. Dia bukan level untuk rivalku."

Sakura kembali terkikik, "Kau benar, jika kau menjadi seorang Aktor, aku yakin kau akan jauh lebih populer dari Gaara."

"Kau tak berubah Sakura, selalu menyukai gosip, bicara konyol dan bodoh, mana mungkin keluarga Uchiha mau berprofesi menjadi Aktor."

"Apa?! Kau bilang aku bodoh !." Sakura menggeram kesal

Sasuke terkekeh saat Sakura berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di depannya, Itachi yang melihat keributan itu segera menghampiri keduanya

"Sakura? Lama tak bertemu."

"Itachi-nii?"

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu? Biar aku yang membalasnya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Itachi-nii, kau selalu membelaku, Arigatou,

"Baka Aniki, aku lelah, aku pulang sekarang."

"Hei, Sasuke .. "

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura, "dia selalu seperti itu, baiklah Sakura, luangkan waktumu untuk berkunjung ke manshion Uchiha, kita lanjutkan ngobrol-ngobrolnya disana, aku harus segera menyusul Sasuke karena aku tak bawa mobil,"

"Baiklah Itachi-nii, Jaa mata nee."

..

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, ketika di tengah perjalanan, "berhenti membandingkan antara Sakura dan Hinata, mereka jelas berbeda."

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau lihat? Sakura seorang dokter bedah terkenal di Korea, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, aku yakin kau akan bahagia jika kembali padanya."

"Kau ingin turun disini eh?"

Itachi mendecak sebal, "baiklah, baiklah.."

..

Tak bisa mengunjungi Sasuke di Manshion, Hinata siang ini datang membawakan makan siang untuk Sasuke, ini jam istirahat, dan tanpa mengetuk pintu ia memasuki ruangan bertuliskan "Presdir Uchiha." Lavendernya mengerling mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke, ia duduk di sofa, menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata refleks berdiri, dan lavendernya menyipit saat Sasuke masuk dengan seorang gadis bermata emerlard.

"Hinata." Ujar Sasuke kaget.

"Hi- Hyuga Hinata." Sakura tak kalah kagetnya, matanya membulat, ia yang biasanya melihat sosok wanita cantik yang menjadi idolanya itu di layar kaca kini berdiri nyata di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, cubitt aku, ini bukan mimpi kan?" Ujar Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Menghiraukan ocehan Sakura, Sasuke mendekati Hinata, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata tersenyum, "apa ada yang salah? Aku datang menemui kekasihku? Aku membawa tomato cake, aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika publik tau? Kau bahkan tak menyamar, tumben sekali."

"Sasuke, kau masih marah padaku? Kau belum mendengar penjelasanku."

"Kita bicara lagi nanti, aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Sasuke, bukankah ini waktunya makan siang, aku ingin makan siang bersamamu."

"Aku sudah makan dengan Sakura,"

Hinata melirik Sakura yang masih mematung, ia tersenyum, "baiklah, besok aku akan datang lagi." Ujarnya, cupp .. Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut sebelum dirinya menjauhi Sasuke, Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ternyata Hinata dan Sasuke memang mempunyai sebuah hubungan Khusus pikirnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata-chan, -"

Hinata berbalik, ia tersenyum mendapati Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah memo dan pulpen.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu? Aku sangat mengidolakanmu, Hinata-chan, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yang sering aku lihat di tv."

Hinata tersenyum seraya menandatangani memo itu, "arigatou Sakura-chan, kau teman Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk, Hinata kembali tersenyum, "Karena kau telah menemani Sasuke makan siang, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Hinata menyerahkan sebuah film terbarunya yang belum beredar dipasaran, sebuah disk itu di terima Sakura masih dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Hinata-chan, bukankah ini."

"Yah, itu akan beredar dipasaran 2 bulan lagi, ku harap kau mau melihat filmnya."

"Arigatou Hinata-chan .. Aku senang sekali , kyaaa ... Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku tadi malam."

Hinata kembali terkekeh, "sampai jumpa Sakura, Sasuke." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan pada keduanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

..

#lokasi shooting

3

2

1

.

..

.

.

.

"Action !"

.

.

"Buktikan jika memang kau serius terhadap perkataanmu".

wanita bersurai indigo yang kini tengah berada di belakangnya berlari dan memeluk lelaki berambut merah yang tengah berbicara dengan memunggunginya.

"a-aku mencintaimu". Ujarnya sambil memeluk dari belakang,

Perlahan lelaki yang di peluk wanita bersurai indigo itu pun membalikan wajahnya, mengamati wajah gadis yang kini telah memeluknya,

tangannya mengambil dagu gadis bersurain indigo itu menyatukan bibir keduanya, berpagutan mesra.

.

Cut... Cut ... Cut ...!"

.

.

"Yosh.. sempurna Hinata, Gaara. Akting kalian luar biasa."

Conan mendekati Hinata dengan membawakan sebotol air mineral, wanita itu mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening Hinata dengan tisu basah, tak merespon, Hinata hanya diam dengan segala perlakuan sang Managernya,

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja dengan Gaara? Dia pria yang baik, keren, setara denganmu." Ujarnya sambil menyisir rambut indigo Hinata pelan. Hinata mendecih, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal konyol" Hinata mendelik, ia meninggalkan tempat shooting dengan Konan yang memandangnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

..

.

TBC

Arigatouu Mintaaaa \(´▽`)/ maafff gaaa bisa bales satu-satu, sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua review nya .. :D terimakasih sekaliiii :* :* :*


	3. Chapter 3

**ACTION**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

Konan menghela nafas, ketika Hinata pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting begitu saja yang bahkan syutingpun belum selesai, seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya ketika sutradara menanyakan hal ini, yang jelas, baginya saat ini adalah menjauh dari Managernya yang menyebalkan.

..

_"Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa."_

_Seding Sasuke-kun.._

_.._

Sebuah cafe Italia, tempat biasa Hinata bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, Gadis bersurai indigo itu kini tengah asik menyeruput segelas coffe late, dengan tangannya yang tak luput dari ponsel mewah yang ia sentuh sedari tadi, saking asik dengan kehidupannya, Hinata tak menyadari ketika Sasuke datang menghampirinya.

_Bruk !_

Hinata menengadah keatas ketika sebuah majalah bersampul dirinya tengah berpose mesra, sangat mesra, bahkan bisa di bilang HOT , tak banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik kursi di depan Hinata, onyx itu menatapnya intens.

"Aa .. Ini-"

"Pekerjaanmu, dan kau harus profesional." Sambung Sasuke, seakan tau apa yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Ehm, " Hinata mendehem, mengatur nafas, seraya membuangnya perlahan.

"Jika kau tau, lalu?" Tanyanya seraya memegang tangan Sasuke lembut, "kau percaya padaku kan? Sasuke." Ujarnya serius.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih kesal, dan Hinata terus mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku tau ini sulit bagimu, tapi-"

"Aku tau, dan mungkin, aku sudah tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini."

DEG .

Hinata membatu, ia seakan tersambar petir, seketika aliran darahnya terasa berhenti, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke perlahan ia lepaskan, tatapan lavendernya menatap onyx kelam itu tak percaya.

"Begitu." Hinata berkata lirih, seraya melepas kacamata hitam yang ia pakai sebagai penyamarannya, Onyx Sasuke kini dapat melihat tatapan Hinata yang berkaca, seolah air mata itu akan segera tumpah membasahi pipinya yang putih.

"Ji - Jika memang itu yang kau mau, Sa- Sasuke-kun, -" Suara Hinata bergetar, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"A- aku, menerimanya."

DEG.

Kini berbalik Sasuke yang merasa sebuah petir di siang hari menyambarnya, Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini menunduk itu tak percaya, ia sungguh tak percaya Hinata akan menerimanya begitu saja.

"Gomen, hari ini adalah tepat hubungan kita mencapai 4 tahun, kau ingat?" Hinata kembali berkata, namun kini nada suaranya sudah kembali normal.

"..." Sasuke kembali terkejut dalam diamnya, hei, pemuda Uchiha ini bahkan melupakan hari spesialnya.

"Untuk itu, aku mengajakmu kesini, tempat pertama kita bertemu, tempat pertama kita berkencan, tempat pertama kau menyatakan cintamu, tempat pertama kau menciumku, dan- " Hinata kembali memakai kacamatanya setelah ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya, " tempat berakhirnya hubungan kita."

Sasuke membatu, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia sungguh sangat terpukul, hatinya terasa ditusuki ribuan jarum, sakit, ia hanya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Hina-"

"Aku tau, kau mungkin lelah mempunyai kekasih sepertiku." Sela Hinata, ketika Sasuke akan menjelaskan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya dia saat ini, sampai tak bisa berkata atau lebih tepatnya menjelaskan, ayolahh ini belum terlambat. Mungkin?

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Hinata berdiri, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Sasuke mencengkramnya kuat,

"Hinata, kau salah,-"

_"Heii lihat bukankah itu Hinata-chan?"_

_"Yah benar itu Hinata,"_

_"Kyaaa .. Hinata-chan, boleh minta foto bersamamu?"_

_"Dia benar-benar cantik."_

Dan lagi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semua itu hilang, ketika fans Hinata datang berhamburan menggandrunginya, Sasuke hanya bisa mundur, ketika orang-orang mendesak untuk ingin lebih dekat berada dengan idolanya.

Kalau sudah begini? Mau bagaimana ..

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya kesal, ini sungguh bukan yang diharapkannya, bukan sama sekali, rencananya melesat. Dewi fortuna tak berpihak padanya saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau gagal."

Suara maskulin itu sukses membuat Sasuke melempar deathglare pada sosok Uchiha tunggal yang kini berdiri diambang pintu dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Tch, karena mengikuti ide bodohmu itu aku kehilangan Hinata."

"Hm?" Itachi menaikan satu alisnya, "Benarkah?" Ujarnya penuh cemas, yang padahal hatinya terkekeh, inilah yang dia inginkan.

"Tch, pergilah, sebelum aku menghajarmu."

Itachi terkekeh, "Sasuke, harusnya kau berterimakasih, dengan begini, kau harusnya menyadari kalau dia tak lagi mencintaimu, atau lebih tepatnya, dia memilih melepaskanmu untuk karirnya."

"..."

"Jika memang dia mencintaimu, dia tak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya meng-IYA kan ketika kau mengajaknya untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, apakah kau tak berfikir bahwa dia juga menginginkannya?"

"..." Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Sadarlah Sasuke, dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berada sendiri di kamarnya, dia seolah bingung, perasaannya tak menentu, apakah benar? Dengan yang di katakan Itachi? Mengenai kekasihnya.. #mantan.

..

Pagi menjelang, Hinata merasa enggan beranjak dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa berat, ia ingat akan sesuatu, yah, kejadian sore itu, ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya, ia mendatangi sebuah bartender, melampiaskan segala masalahnya. Mabuk berat, mungkin itu penyebabnya tak sadarkan diri hingga kini dirinya berada disebuah kamar hotel, dia bahkan tak tau, siapa yang membawanya kesini. Hinata merubah posisi menjadi duduk, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kasur, membuatnya merasa lebih relax.

"Kau sudah bangun, hm?"

Suara itu, Hinata samar-samar membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat, namun ia mampu menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Aku bahkan baru tau kalau kau ternyata seorang pemabuk, apa kehidupan dunia hiburan membuatmu menyentuh minuman itu."

Hinata terkekeh, "Ne - kapan kau kembali, Sasori-kun."

"Kemarin sore, aku mengunjungi lokasi syuting, tapi Konan bilang kau pergi dan dia tak tau kau pergi kemana, sepertinya kau ada masalah dengan managermu." Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa, seraya membaca sebuah majalah yang bercover Hinata dan Gaara seperti majalah yang di lemparkan Sasuke padanya kemarin.

"Dia cerewet, dan selalu ikut campur, aku tak suka padanya." Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia merentangkan tangannya seraya bergeliat manja.

Sasori yang melihat Hinata melengga-lenggakan tubuhnya hanya menyeringai.

"Hei, apa kau pikir akan aman berlaku seperti itu di depan seorang pria."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tch, jangan salahkan jika aku menyerangmu."

Hinata hanya berdecih sebal, menghiraukan Sasori yang menggodanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja."

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet.

"Tch, tak usah se kaget itu, aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana reaksi Uchiha posesif itu jika melihat film ini, cover majalahnya saja sudah sepanas ini, apalagi filmya, aku salut padanya, jika aku masih kekasihmu, mungkin sudah ku bunuh pria betato AI ini."

Sasori tak menyadari ketika Hinata menunduk, meneteskan air mata, dan memasuki kamar mandi tanpa sepatah katapun, yah, pria itu tak melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Hinata, Sasori lebih tertarik untuk membaca lebih lanjut sinopsis dari film yang akan ditayangkan di bioskop 2 bulan lagi.

..

Sebuah Pose dengan Gaara yang berada diatas tubuh molek Hinata, pria itu bertelanjang dada tengah membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua belah dada Hinata, dengan Hinata yang mengenakan drees 15cm diatas lutut, tak berlengan, dan bagian atas yang terbuka sampai hampir setengah belahan dadanya terlihat, Di foto itu terlihat Hinata menutup matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan tangan kanannya mencengkram leher Gaara sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas rambut merah Gaara. Satu kaki Hinata terlantang, dan satunya lagi menyikut keatas. Siapa yang tahan dengan pose seperti itu, Hinata mengakui itu adalah adegan paling terpanasnya selama bermain film, dan kini dia menyadari, bahwa ia tak pantas untuk Sasuke.

..

"Arigatou, Sasori-kun, kau telah membawaku ketika mabuk di bartender semalam, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika pria hidung belang yang membawaku, mungkin-"

"Sudahlah, kau lihat nenek sihir itu? Sepertinya dia menunggumu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, melihat ke arah jendela mobil, ia melihat Konan sedang mencoba menelpon seseorang, dan iya yakin Konan menghubunginya.

"Ponselku sengaja ku matikan, Hinata terkikik, "Ne - Saso-kun, sekali lagi terimakasih." Ujarnya sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

..

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, seketika Ferrari merah itu melaju, Konan mendekat, ia menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Kau telat 30 menit Hinata, dan ini keterlaluan."

Hinata mendelik, ia memandang Konan malas.

"Sasori mengantarmu? Lalu kemana mobilmu? Kau tau jika publik melihat ini-"

"Mobilku di bengkel, kau lupa eh? Dan lagi, apa setiap tindakanku itu harus seizinmu?"

"Hinata, ini semua untukmu, percayalah."

Hinata menghela nafas, tanpa berkata apapun ia menjauhi Konan, memasuki ruangan dimana ia harus mengganti pakaiannya.

...

Seharian ini dia full di lokasi syuting, tak biasanya Hinata mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk terus syuting seperti ini, seolah menyibukan diri. Konan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, dengan lancang ia mengambil ponsel Hinata dari dalam tasnya, mencari informasi.

...

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hinata hanya melihat Gaara sekilas, Kemudian pandangannya kembali teralih pada kolam renang yang kini berada dibawah kakinya, melihat Hinata asik melakukan itu, Gaara ikut memasukan kakinya ke dalam kolam.

"Apa karena cover majalah itu?"

Hanya suara ciprakan air yang di dengar Gaara, pria itu mendecih.

"Jangan marahan terlalu lama."

"Ini sudah berakhir." Hinata berkata lirih

"Hm?"

"Dia, memutuskan hubungan kami."

Entah apa yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini, harus bersedih atau bahagiakah?

"Kau tak mencoba untuk menjelaskannya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"..." Gaara diam, dia memilih untuk terus menatap Hinata.

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas." Hinata tersenyum hambar.

"Dan kau? Menerimanya?"

Hinata mengangguk,

"Tch, Baka."

"Yah, kau benar, aku memang bodoh, aku melukainnya, dan akan terus melukainnya jika terus bersamanya, untuk itu aku melepasnya, aku mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin dia terluka."

"Tak seharusnya kau seperti itu." Gaara mengambil dagu Hinata, menginginkan lavender itu menatapnya.

"Jika kau mencintainya, pertahankanlah."

...

Itachi memijit keningnya, beberapa laporan dari berbagai manager membuatnya pusing, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke tak menandatangani semua dokumen yang seharusnya ia tandatangani segera, bahkan dia jarang berada di tempat, alhasil, Itachi yang menjadi tumbalnya, semua dokumen itu dia yang memeriksa dan menandatanganinya, dia bahkan membatalkan untuk mengunjungi cabang Uchiha di Berlin, "Sasuke, kemana dia" umpatnya.

..

Dan disinilah Sasuke berada, di sebuah kamar bernuansa violet, dia tengah merebahkan tubuhnya, menunggu kedatangan seseorang untuk ia beri suatu penjelasan.

..

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela, dimana ia melihat Hinata diantar oleh pria yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata porak poranda, Tangannya mengepal, ia sangat ingin memukul pria bertato AI itu saat ini juga.

_'Klik'_

Lampu kamar itu seketika menyala dan betapa kagetnya Hinata ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sa- sasuke."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, dan mengunci pintunya rapat.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau-"

"Diamlah, kau akan membangunkan Hanabi."

Yah, manshion Hyuuga saat ini hanya berisikan Hinata, Hanabi dan juga Sasuke, selain itu beberapa maid, Hiashi dan Neji masih berada di Suna.

Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya, Hinata mulai bosan dengan suasana ini, dan dia mengalah.

"Sasuke, pulanglah, aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"Aku akan pulang, jika kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu."

Hinata berbalik, ia menatap Sasuke heran, ada apa dengan pria ini pikirnya.

"Berhenti bertingkan konyoll Uchiha."

"Soal kemarin itu,-"

"Aku tak peduli." Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya lebar, seolah mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar.

"Jika kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, kau bisa mendatangi tempat syutingku, aku akan mau mendengarnya, sekarang aku sangat lelah, dan silahkan keluar."

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, ia perlahan berjalan menuju arah pintu,

"Brak !"

"Eh?" Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke membanting pintunya kasar,

"Sasuke kau-"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

Hinata merasakan tangannya dicengkram kuat, dorongan kuat semakin menghimpitnya, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Sasu hmpp .."

Tekanan pada tengkuk leher Hinata menguat, Sasuke menciumnya paksa, rontaan Hinata tak di gubrisnya sama sekali,

"Cu - cukup, Sasuh,-"

Hinata meremas kemeja depan seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang terus menghimpitnya, sayang, usahanya nihil, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan tangannya yang terus menekan tengkuk leher dan pinggang Hinata, merasa butuh pasokan udara, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Hinata datar sedang Hinata kini tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Katakan, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Hinata terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya

"Jawab." Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah ini sudah berakhir." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap onyx kelam di hadapannya.

"Ya, atau tidak." Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Oneechaaaannnnn..."

Sasuke berdecih ketika Hinata mendorong tubuhnya, seketika Hinata membuka pintu kamar dan melihat adiknya tengah membawa sebuah bantal.

"Ne- Hana-chan, apa yang kau lakukan hm? Kau belum tidurr? Ini sudah sangat larut, ayo kembali ke kamarmu." Ujar Hinata seraya menepuk puncak kepala adiknya yang masih duduk di kelas 3 sekolah dasar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, izinkan aku tidur bersama Neechan." Rengeknya.

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke kini tengah sukses menggendong Hanabi dan membawanya pada tempat tidur milik Hinata,

"Ne- Sasuke-Niichan kenapa ada di dalam kamar Hinata-Nee?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Neechanmu sama sepertimu, dia takut tidur sendirian, untuk itu-" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya untuk melirik Hinata yang tengah mematung, "aku menemaninya tidur."

"Sasuke !" Teriak Hinata kesal,

Hanabi terkikik, " Sooka? Nechaan, ayo sini," Hanabi menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, Hinata menghela nafas, mau tak mau ia akhirnya menaiki kasurnya dan berbaring disamping Hanabi, posisinya kini Hanabi berada ditengah antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka seolah ayah dan ibu bagi Hanabi.

"Arigatou, Oneechan,Oniichaan." Hanabi menyatukan tangan Hinata dan Sasuke di perutnya. "Aku sekarang merasakan bagaimana tidur di temani orang tua."

"Hana-" Hinata berkata lirih, ia menatap Hanabi sendu.

"Oyasumi." Hanabi menutup matanya, memasuki alam mimpi.

..

Hening, hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam yang menggema di kamar itu, baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tak ada yang bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengan volume yang sangat kecil dari mulut Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Sasuke."

Hinata dapat mendengar Sasuke mendecih, "Menurutmu." Sasuke berkata sekenannya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk bercanda Sasuke."

"Apa menurutmu aku tipe orang yang suka melucu, eh?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Hinata yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harap kau melupakan kata-kataku soal aku yang mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, kemarin itu aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksimu, aku berharap kau lebih memilihku dan meninggalkan dunia aktrismu, tapi dugaanku melesat, untuk itu, aku ingin kita masih melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Tch, Kau bodoh."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya,

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita sepertiku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Tch, berhenti bicara kau hanya akan membangunkan Hanabi."

"Tapi aku,-"

"Jika Hanabi tak mengetuk pintu kamarmu tadi, mungkin kau sudah ku perkosa."

"Sasuke !" Hinata menggeram kesal, sedang Sasuke hanya menyeringai evil.

"Tidurlah." Ujarnya seraya mematikan lampu meja disebelah tempat tidurnya, membuat kamar itu kini menjadi gelap gulita.

..

Hinata dikejutkan ketika ia memeluk Sasuke saat dirinya terbangun, Hanabi bahkan sudah tak ada diantara mereka, mungkinkah Hanabi bangun terlebih dulu pikirnya, ia melihat jam, menunjukan pkl 8 pagi, ohh, ini sudah sangat siang, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke untuk bangun, namun Sasuke tak bergeming, Hinata menyerah, ia akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

..

Suara kucuran shower dari kamar mandi mengganggu telinga pemuda raven yang tengah tertidur pulas, ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal empuk dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, Hinata selesai dengan aktifitas mandinya, ia kini mengenakan handuk kimono dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut indigo panjangnya, ia berkacak pinggang ketika dilihatnya Sasuke masih tertidur, dengan kesal ia tarik selimut itu Hingga tak membalut tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam kepura-puraannya, ia ingin tau, apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya setelah ini.

"Bangun, Sasuke!" Hinata mendekat ia kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke dan membalikannya hingga tidak telungkup, Lavendernya memandang Sasuke yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, seakan lupa dengan niat awalnya membuat Sasuke bangun, Hinata kini malah asik memperhatikan setiap ini wajah tampan dari pria yang telah memacarinya selama 4 tahun, tangan Hinata menyentuh hidung mancung hingga menyentuh bibir yang semalam memagutnya kasar. Perlahan Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, mengecupnya lembut.

"Andai saja kau sedikit lebih lembut, mungkin aku tak akan menolakmu semalam, tapi karena kau kasar, aku jadii tak menikmatinya." Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati.

"Baka ' na Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan." Hinata merutuki dirinya dan otaknya yang tiba-tiba mesum.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menahannya ketika akan beranjak, Hinata membulatkan matanya, apa Sasuke mendengarkannya sedari tadi?

"Eh?"

Hinata blushing ketika Sasuke menariknya hingga bibir mereka kini bersentuhan kembali, namun kini Sasuke melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Hinata merespon, dia membalas ciuman Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciumannya, ia tau Hinata sedang dilanda nafsunya saat ini, bahkan ketika Sasuke diam, Hinatalah yang terus memainkan ciumannya, sampai Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu, Hinata terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata kembali merutuki dirinya, wajahnya pasti sangat konyol saat ini, ia mengumpat, selama Sasuke masih membersihkan dirinya ia segera mengambil pakaian dan bersiap untuk ke lokasi syuting.

..

"Sasuke, tunggu .." Hinata mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Sasuke, menghentikannya, Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya seraya menatap Hinata heran.

"Antar aku ke lokasi syuting."

"Hm? Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk, "mobilku masih di bengkel, dan ini sudah sangat terlambat."

"Masuklah."

..

"Arigatou." Hinata berujar seraya melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil, seulas senyum ketika tengah di luar mobil Hinata berikan sebagai tanda terimakasih, Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, biasanya ia akan memberikan kecupan, tapi entahlah, dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti, kata apa yang pantas untuk hubungan mereka saat ini.

.

Hinata menghela nafas ketika Sasuke melajukan mobilnya tanpa membalas senyumnya, suara deheman seseorang membuatnya harus berbalik, ia tersenyum melihat Gaara yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sudah baikan, hm?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Apa aku terlambat? Dimana nenek sihir itu." Hinata berjalan dengan cepat memasuki area syuting.

"Ada kabar baik untukmu, Konan sakit, dia tidak bisa menemanimu syuting."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Gaara dengan senyum sumringah "Benarkah?" Ucapnya senang.

"Hm."

"Ohhh kami-sama, akhirnya setelah sekian lama." Hinata berseru , "Ne Gaara-kun, aku akan syuting cepat hari ini, sudah lama sekali aku ingin berkencan dengan Sasuke, mengingat hubungan kita yang akhir-akhir ini berantakan, aku ingin memperbaikinya."

Gaara terkekeh, "Kenapa berkata padaku, aku bukan managermu." Balasnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata duluan.

"Kau menyebalkan, Gaara-kun." Hinata mencibir kesal seraya berlari menyusul Gaara.

...

_BRAK !_

"Apa-apan ini?" Karin membanting pintu kasar seraya membanting kontrak yang di cancel secara sepihak oleh agency perfilman yang akan di bintanginya awal bulan ini. Matanya menatap tajam seseorang lelaki berjenggot dengan menghisap rokok menatapnya malas,

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud anda ini, Asuma-san?"

Asuma hanya menghempaskan asap rokoknya ke udara seraya menyeruput kopi nya santai, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Karin sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tiba-tiba saja menggantikan peranku dengan artis baru itu HAH ? !"

Sekali lagi tanpa menanggapi sama sekali, Asuma kini tengah asik dengan Koran yang ada di tangannya.

"JAWAB !"

_BRAK !_

Karin menggebrak meja yang ada diantara keduanya, membuat Asuma menutup Korannya seraya berdiri.

"Film ini menceritakan drama percintaan remaja sekolah, Hinata, dari segi umur jauh lebih muda sedangkan kau? Sepertinya sangat kurang pantas mengenakan seragam sekolah, tch ,.. " Asuma meremehkan, membuat emosi Karin mencuat sehingga mengepalkan tangannya.

"Belum lagi, kepopuleran Hinata saat ini akan membuat film ini lebih disukai masyarakat ketimbang kau yang memerankannya, Puas?"

"Brengsek !"

"Jika sudah merasa jelas, keluarlah."

Karin mendelik, menatap Asuma penuh amarah seraya membanting pintu.

..

**TBC.**

**Hallo, apakabar semua? Maaf baru bisa update lagi, untuk ke depannya saya usahakan lebih cepat, dan ini adalah updatean yang paling lama, gomene **** arigatou, untuk yang telah review, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, review kalian selalu menjadi semangatku … :* :* :***


	4. Chapter 4

**ACTION**

**By: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto By Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Romance/Hurt/comfr**

**Hinata.H x Sasuke.U**

**..**

**WARNING**

**.**

**OOC, Miss Typo**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memutar kursinya ketika Hinata datang tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kerjanya, Hinata tersenyum seraya menarik kursi di depan meja Sasuke untuk di dudukinya.

"Mari kita berkencan." Ucapnya dengan semangat, Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar itu, ia kembali membuka berkas dokumen kerjanya, menghiraukan Hinata.

"Sasuke ! " Hinata berteriak kesal seraya berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tidak syuting hm?" tanya Sasuke ketika Hinata menatapnya kesal.

"Tidak, aku bolos karena nenek sihir itu sakit, untuk itu aku menemuimu."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh, "Tapi kerjaanku menumpuk." Balasnya acuh seraya kembali memutar kursinya hingga menghadap meja, Hinata dengan kesal memutar kembali kursi itu hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Cup..

Hinata mencium Sasuke lembut, selang beberapa menit ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau menggodaku hm?" Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata hanya berdehem seraya membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Aku pergi-"

"Bukankah kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Kau bilang kau sibuk kan? Jadi,-"

"Tidak, setelah kau menggodaku." Sasuke kembali menyerringai.

"Eh?"

"Kau perlu memakai ini untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu." Sasuke memberikan Hinata rambut palsu yang panjangnya sama dengan rambut Hinata namun berwarna hitam, Hinata juga mengeluarkan soft lens berwarna hitam yang ia simpan di dalam kotak make-upnya, Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat penampilan Hinata berbeda.

"Aku tak merasa berjalan dengan kekasihku, kau benar-benar seperti orang lain." Hinata terkikik, mereka berjalan di dalam mall dengan saling bergandengan tangan,

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat film dirinya akan tayanng bulan depan,

"Aku tak suka dengan pose mu." Sasuke mendecih, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, keduanya kembali berjalan,

"Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Sepertinya itu fansku," Hinata menunjuk kerumunan siswa-siswi yang mengerumuni toko buku, mereka membeli sebuah majalah gossip tentang dirinya.

"Aku ingin mendengar, apa pendapat mereka mengenaiku." Ujar Hinata seraya berlari menuju para fans nya.

Hinata mengambil majalah itu satu, ia mulai menguping pembicaraan para siswi itu yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Gomene, kalian fans Hinata-chan juga yah?" tanya nya sok akrab. Para siswi itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-nee sangat cantik dan hebat, kita fans beratnya, apa oneechan juga fans berat Hinata-nee?"

Hinata mengangguk senang mendengar fans nya itu amat memujanya, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata "Ayo Hime."

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke, dan kembali berbincang dengan siswi-siswi itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat Oniichan ini, tapi dimana yah.." Ujar satu siswi lainnya seraya memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke.

"Ahahaa.. kalian tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya, kekasihku ini tinggal di Berlin, dan ini hari pertamanya liburan di Jepang, bukankah begitu? Shinichi-kun?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih mendengar Hinata.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang di gosipkan dekat dengan Hinata-nee, kau mirip orang itu." Ujar seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba datang di belakang Sasuke.

"Sooka…" Ujar siswi lainnya seraya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O

"Tidak.. tidak.. itu hanya mirip saja." Hinata kembali menyangkal,

"Benarkah? Aku sangat tidak rela jika Hinata-nee bersama pria sombong itu." Ujar siswa itu lagi seraya mengambil majalah bercover Hinata dan Gaara, Sasuke menatap siswa itu kesal.

"Hai, pria itu tidak cocok bersama Hinata-nee, aku lebih mendukung Hinata-nee bersama Gaara-nii, kyaaa… mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi."

"Kau benar, mereka pasangan yang ideal, aku yakin semua fans Hinata-nee dan Gaara-nii menginginkan hubungan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja."

"Ohh.. aku sangat ingin mereka bersama."

Perbincangan ketiga siswi itu membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal, Hinata merasa kondisi saat ini memburuk, ia segera menarik Sasuke menjauhi anak-anak sekolah itu.

..

"Gomene Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata seraya melepas wig dan kontak lens itu ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke tak berkata sedikit pun, ia hanya terus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Kriingggg…. (ponsel Hinata berbunyi)

"Moshi-mosi, .. ahhh Asuma-san, .. Jumpa pers? … ohhh untuk film itu, .. Hm, baiklah aku segera kesana." Hinata menutup ponselnya.

"Sasuke-kun, gomene kencan kita berantakan."

"…"

"Aku harus segera menemui Asuma-san untuk jumpa pers film baru ku."

"Film baru?"

"Awalnya aku menolak karena merasa tak akan sanggup menjalani dua film untuk syuting dalam waktu yang dekat, tapi Asuma-san menungguku, setelah syuting ini selesai akhirnya aku menyetujui dan menandatangani kontrak itu."

"…"

"Kali ini aku bermain dengan Kakashi-san, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau bermain bersama Kiba yang juga mengagumimu."

"Eh? Darimana kau tau itu?"

Sasuke mendecih, "Aku tau, bahkan awalnya Karin yang memerankan film itu sebagai pemeran utama, tapi karena kau berubah pikiran dan menyetujui kontrak nya dia akhirnya di putus kontrak begitu saja, aku jadi khawatir padamu."

"Eh? Begitukah?" Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, ia merasa bersalah pada Karin.

"Setauku Karin adalah seorang yang pendendam, aku tak yakin hidupmu akan aman setelah ini."

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu, jangan menakutiku seperti itu." Hinata tertawa kecil namun mulai tak tenang,

"Untuk itu, selama kau syuting film itu aku akan menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mengawalmu."

Hinata hanya terdiam, ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa begitu tau karakter Karin?"

"Aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya ketika SMA, Sakura juga mengenalnya, dia bahkan mencoba mencelakai Sakura beberapa kali waktu itu."

"Eh? Mencelakai Sakura? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena Sakura kekasihku."

"Apa?" Hinata terlonjak kaget,

"Karin begitu terobsesi padaku saat itu, dan aku menerima cinta Sakura karena dia seorang gadis yang riang dan ku pikir itu akan membuat hidupku berwarna, begitu Karin tau bahwa kami menjalin hubungan dia berulang kali mencelakai Sakura."

"Jadi, Sakura cinta pertamamu?"

"Hn."

"Tapi- sekarang dia telah kembali kan?"

"Hn, dia seorang wanita hebat dan sekrang menjadi dokter bedah terkenal di korea, mimpinya menjadi kenyataan aku salut padanya."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tak kembali padanya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya mendadak, ia menatap Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku kembali padanya eh? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa menyukai wanita sepertiku."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, "Dengar, aku memang merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Sakura, tapi ku rasa itu hanya perasaan sahabat, berbeda ketika aku berada di dekatmu, kau selalu membuatku merasa takut, kau membuatku tertekan, kau membuatku gelisah, kau membuat hidupku tak menentu."

Hinata menengadah, menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah? Aku sangat mengerikan." Raut wajah Hinata tampak sedih, Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Hm, kau sangat mengerikan, tapi lebih mengerikan lagi jika aku tak bersamamu."

Hinata terkikik, "Kau menggelikan Sasuke-kun."

"Hidupku mungkin akan hancur, Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang menengadah menatapnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke dan Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Tok.. tok.. tokk..

"Hei, bisakah kau menjalankan mobilmu? Kau menghalagi mobil yang akan keluar."

"Gomene." Ujar Sasuke seraya melajukan mobilnya.

Wajah mereka kini sangat merah karena acara ciumannya di ganggu oleh seorang tukang parkir, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan wajah datar, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

….

"Aku antar kau pulang, ini sudah cukup !" Suigetsu mengambil botol minuman itu dari tangan Karin.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya setelah ini, kau harus hik.. membantuku hik.." Ujar Karin di sela mabuknya, Suigetsu membopong Karin menuju mobilnya.

"Lupakan saja masalah film itu, kau masih mempunyai jadwal film lainnya bukan."

"APA ! KAU BILANG LUPAKAN HAH ! BUKAN ITU YANG INGIN KU DENGAR DARIMU !"

Karin membentak kekasihnya itu kesal, "Artis baru itu, dia merebut peranku."

Suigetsu melajukan mobilnya, "Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?"

Karin terkekeh, "Membuatnya menyesal, karena dia telah berani berurusan dengan seorang Karin."

…

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di losmen hotel dimana Hinata akan bertemu Asuma dan kru film lainnya untuk jumpa pers malam ini.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Sasuke, wartawan nanti akan mencurigai hubungan kita."

"Aku hanya akan mengawasimu dari jauh." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah topi dan kacamata hitam yang ia ambil di belakang saku kursi mobilnya, ia juga menyimpan sebuah pistol dan menaruhnya di balik blazer hitamnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membawa benda itu." Hinata tampak khawatir ketika Sasuke membawa pistol.

"Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk."

Hinata tertawa hambar, "Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku takut."

Sasuke menarik nafas, "Untuk itu, aku akan menemanimu."

…

Ruangan mewah dengan karpet merah yang melapisi lantai hotel itu serta puluhan rangakaian bunga terpangpang dimana-mana, kilauan lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip serta beberapa wartawan yang siap dengan kameranya tengah menanti kedatangan para pemain film "The Revenge." Yang di bintangi Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake dan Inuzuka Kiba, film itu menceritakan Hinata yang merupakan seorang murid yang mencintai gurunya Kakashi, dan seorang pria brandal yang selalu membuli nya di kelas Kiba, namun di balik sifatnya yang selalu membuli Hinata, Kiba juga menyimpan perasaan khusus.

..

Wartawan mulai memotret ketika para pemeran "The Revenge" itu muncul, sebuah meja panjang dengan lima kursi berjejer disana. Meja pertama di isi oleh sang reporter pembawa acara "Tenten." Kursi ke dua di isi oleh Kakashi sebagai pemeran cowok pertama, kursi ke dua di isi oleh Hinata, kursi ke empat di isi oleh Kiba dan kursi ke lima di isi oleh Asuma yang merupakan sutradara sekaligus produser film ini.

…

"Koban-wa Mina.. di samping saya ini telah hadir para pemain "The Revenge" yang akan di relish tiga bulan lagi, dalam jumpa pers ini kita akan mendengar mengenai peran mereka dalam film ini, baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu kita mulai dari pria dewasa yang ada di sebelah saya, Kakashi-san, bagaimana dan seperti apakah peran anda di film ini?" Tanya Tenten seraya melirik Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hm, Arigatou Tenten-san, Saya di film ini memerankan sebagai "Tendo." Seorang guru di sekolah SMA, guru yang sangat di idolakan oleh semua siswi karena charisma yang saya miliki, hampir semua siswi di sekolah menyukaiku, namun hanya ada satu siswi yang berani menulis surat dan menyatakan cintanya padaku, dia adalah "Amane." Tokoh yang akan di perankan oleh Hinata-chan." Ujar Kakashi seraya melirik Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kamera kini sibuk mengambil gambar Hinata yang tengah tersenyum sipu, "Hinata, bagaimana dengan peran anda sendiri? Bisa anda ceritakan karaktermu di film itu? Saya mendengar kau akan berperan sebagai seorang siswi yang centil dan maaf.. bodoh dan selalu bertingkah konyol, ini jelas bertolak belakang dengan pribadi aslimu, ku dengar kau mengalami kesulitan untuk itu, benarkah seperti itu?" Tenten menatap Hinata yang tengah merona.

"Ahaha.. yah, saya disini berperan sebagi Amane yang-"

_Dorr !_

"Kyaaaaaa… !" seketika ruangan itu menjadi ricuh ketika suara peluru membahana disana, peluru itu menembus poster gambar Hinata yang merupakan background di belakang para artis ini, Hinata melirik posternya yang terkena tembakan mengenai wajahnya di poster itu, Hinata ,mengerti seseorang yang menembuskan peluru pada posternya itu mengincarnya.

"Hinata… !" Teriak Kakashi seraya menarik Hinata ketika peluru hampir mengenai wajahnya, Hinata masih syok, jika saja Kakashi tak menariknya hingga ia terjatuh dan berlindug di bawah meja bersama Kakashi, tubuhnya bergetar, Kakashi yang melihat Hinata ketakutan segera menggenggam tangan Hinata, menenangkannya.

"Kakashi-san, sepertinya orang itu mengincarku." Hinata berkata seraya menatap Kakashi takut.

"Tenanglah, polisi akan datang sebentar lagi."

Hinata menunduk, "Tolong aku Sasuke-kun." Batin Hinata, ia menitikan air matanya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, sepertinya ini semua karena Karin, ia yakin ini adalah ulah Karin karena Hinata mengambil alih perannya.

…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Arigatouuu Minaa.. Review kalian adalah semangatkuuu ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyaaaaaa….. !"

Teriakan hysteria itu kembali terdengar saat lampu ruangan tempat berlangsungnya jumpa pers itu mati menjadikan ruangan yang semula terang dengan silaunya lampu kini menjadi hening dan gelap gulita, Kakashi menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, mereka mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari ruangan ini, keduanya berjalan di dalam gelap, Hinata hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Kakashi pergi, dia bahkan tak tau apa yang akan di lakukannya jika ia sendiri.

"Hinata, dengar, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku.."

"…"

"Kau adalah incarannya."

"…"

"Hinata !"

"Ha- hai, arigatou Kakashi-san."

_BRUK !_

"Kakashi hmpp,….-"

..

"**ACTION"**

**Created : Lavenderviolletta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto by : Masashi kisimoto**

**..**

**Romance, Hurt/comfr**

**Sasuke.U x Hinata.H**

**..**

**WARNING**

**OOC, MISS TYPO**

**..**

**Happy Reading**

**Hinata pov:**

Aku merasakan ini, tempat yang sempit, pengap, dan gelap, suara mesin ini semakin membuatku yakin bahwa kini aku berada dalam sebuah bagasi mobil, mungkinkah orang-orang itu berhasil menangkapku, Kami-sama, aku bahkan merasa sesak, jika sampai tiga puluh menit saja aku masih berada di dalam sini, mungkin aku akan mati.

..

Aku ,menghela nafas ketika merasakan mobil ini berhenti berjalan, terdengar suara seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil, dia menujuku, mendekatiku, menuju bagasi, kini aku bisa merasakan udara malam masuk ketika bagasi ini terbuka, aku menengadah, mataku menyipit, tapi aku merasa tenang sekarang.

..

**End of Hinata POV**

"Gomene, harus membuatmu seperti ini."

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Hinata, ia juga membuka lakban yang menempel di mulutnya, perlahan Sasuke menggendong Hinata keluar dari bagasi itu, Hinata terisak dalam pelukannya.

..

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawaku bersamamu?"

"Aku menyamar sebagai komplotan mereka agar tak di curigai, untuk itu aku mengikatmu dan menyimpanmu di dalam bagasi."

"Eh? Dan mereka percaya padamu begitu saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Suigetsu, kekasih Karin dia ikut denganku awalnya, dia tak percaya denganku, namun di tengah perjalanan aku meninggalkannya."

Hinata terdiam, "Lalu, kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"Entahlah, yang aku pikirkan hanya keselamatanmu."

"Gomene Sasuke."

"Kau memang merepotkan."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau berhenti menjadi akrtis, melepaskan mimpimu dan menikah denganku, ini tak akan terjadi."

Hinata menunduk, apa yang di katakana Sasuke memang ada benarnya, tapi ini adalah mimpinya, yah apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Sasuke, jadi kau menyesal."

"Sepertinya begitu, tch.. aku tak menyangka akan tergila-gila pada seorang akrtis terkenal sepertimu."

"Gomene."

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah penginapan yang berada di luar kota Tokyo, yah mereka melakukan perjalanan jauh malam ini, waktu menunjukan pukul dua pagi saat mereka kini memasuki sebuah motel.

"Sasuke, kau hanya memesan satu kamar?"

"Hn."

"Tapi-"

"Ini hanya untuk memudahkan ku melindungimu, mereka bisa datang kapan saja."

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tak mempunyai banyak pilihan, mereka memasuki kamar itu bersama, Sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa, ia membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya untuk membuatnya sedikit relax.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tak memakai piama."

Sasuke melirik Hinata malas, "Tidak ada piama disini, hentikan sikap manjamu untuk saat ini hime."

Hinata mencibir kesal, ia memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya disana.

_Srak !_

Suara pintu kamar mandi membuat Sasuke membuka onyx kelamya, ia menatap Hinata tajam saat wanita di depannya itu kini mengenakan handuk kimono dengan rambut yang setengah basah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Hinata mentap Sasuke bingung, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tangannya masih asik mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah itu dengan handuk kecil.

"Kau sedang menggodaku hm?"

"Apa?" Hinata tercekat kaget, namun ia kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia melemparkan handuk kecilnya hingga mendarat di kepala Sasuke.

"Bersihkan dirimu !"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bantu aku untuk membersihkan diriku kalau begitu." Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang seraya mencium aroma lavender itu dari tengkuk lehernya.

"Sasuke-"

"Kita akan bercinta setelah aku selesai."

Hinata mendecih, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang tengah menggodanya, Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya salah tingkah, ia yakin wajah Hinata kini tengah merona merah walau ia tak melihatnya karena Hinata terus memunggunginya, namun ia yakin itu. Dengan senyum puas karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya itu, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya di sana.

…

Seorang pelayan motel itu datang membawakan makan malam, Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang hanya melingkari bagian bawah tubuhnya, dada athletis itu kini terekspos dengan indah.

"Hinata-chan, ternyata mengenai gosip anda dengan Uchiha-san ini memang benar yah." Ujar seorang pelayan itu polos, "Kalian seperti pengantin baru." Ujarnya kembali.

Hinata tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang, "Hm, kami memang sudah menikah, namun merahasiakannya, ini semua untuk keamanan karirku."

Sasuke menautkan halisnya tak mengerti, apa yang di katakana Hinata tadi pikirnya.

"Wahh.. benarkah?"

"Hm, tapi karena kau melihat aku dengannya disini, jadi aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu, kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan?"

Hinata menggenggam tangan pelayan itu lembut, ia dapat melihat fans nya itu kini berkaca-kaca, seolah tak percaya dengan yang idolanya itu kini lakukan padanya.

"Hai, aku berjanji Hinata-chan."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke berdehem, ia merasa bosan dengan tingkah Hinata dengan fans nya itu, sang pelayan yang merasa Sasuke tak suka dengan kehadirannya segera undur diri, Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya ketika fans nya itub pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Akting yang bagus."

Hinata terkekeh, "Aku tak ada pilihan lain, biarpun nanti public mengetahuinya aku tak apa-apa Sasuke, itu lebih baik daripada mereka mengetahui kita yang belum menikah tapi berada di dalam hotel dengan kamar yang sama."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu hm?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata, ia mengambil dagu Hinata untuk menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Hinata merasakan pinggangnya di peluk Sasuke erat, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke membalas setiap ciuman yang di berikan kekasihnya.

_DOR !_

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya dan Hinata pada ranjang besar itu, menghindari peluru yang hampir saja mengambil nyawanya, "Tch brengsek." Umpat Sasuke kesal, Sasuke berguling, ia merangkak mengambil blazer nya yang tergeletak di kursi untuk mengambil pistol dari saku yang ada di balik blazer itu. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan melindungi Hinata dengan tubuhnya, Hinata berlindung di belakang Sasuke, tangannya memegang tangan Sasuke erat.

"Sasuke-"

"Tetaplah berada di belakangku."

Sasuke bisa merasakan isak tangis Hinata, ia tau Hinata sangat tertekan dengan semua serangan mendadak ini, ia membalikan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Hinata singkat, "Kita pergi."

..

_DOR DOR DOR !_

Mobil yang mengikuti mereka itu tak hentinya menembaki mobil Sasuke yang berada di depannya, Hinata semakin cemas, bagaimana mungkin mereka terus mengejarnya seperti ini pikirnya, ia melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya, keringat basah yang membasahi pelipis sang kekasihnya itu membuat Hinata semakin merasa bersalah, karena dirinya Sasuke kini ikut terbawa masalah, nyawanya juga menjadi taruhan untuk melindungi Hinata, jika ia tau akan seperti ini, ia akan berhenti, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

"Hentikan Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas dengan terus memanuver mobilnya melewati jalan sepi karena memang saat ini masih dini hari.

"Yang mereka inginkan hanya aku kan? Hentikan mobilnya, aku akan menyerah."

"Tch, kau gila eh?"

"Hentikan Sasuke !"

"Akan ku hentikan, ketika keadaan sudah aman."

"Sasuke ku bilang Hentikan.."

"Jika kau tak kuat tutup matamu."

"Apa?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat di hadapan mereka kini terdapat sebuah jurang, Sasuke menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya, Hinata tau apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, mereka akan melompati jurang itu hingga berada di sebrang jalan jurang, "SASUKE JANGAN Kyaaaa….."

…

Hinata syok saat akhirnya mereka kini berhasil melewati jurang itu, Sasuke terengah-engah, nafasnya memburu, jujur sebenarnya ia juga sangat takut, namun ia tak punya pilihan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?" Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata, namun Hinata segera menepisnya kasar.

"Kau gila ! kau gila Sasuke.. kau membuatku hampir mati, apa yang kau lakukan hah ! bukankah sudah ku katakana aku akan menyerah, aku akan melepaskan semuanya, aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang artis, aku takut Sasuke, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, aku takut kau-"

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat Sasuke memeluknya erat, seketika itu tangisan Hinata pecah, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Gomene Hinata."

"Hikss.. "

"Maaf membuatmu takut dan tertekan seperti ini."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Sasuke sendu, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, kau mau menikahiku kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu."

"Dimana kita bisa menemukan stasiun televisi? Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Saat semua yang kita lewati tadi malam hingga pagi ini, aku baru merasakan sangat takut, sangat takut kehilanganmu lebih dari apapun Sasuke."

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Karin." Sasuke terkekeh, Hinata mendecih kesal, namun ia memeluk Sasuke kembali.

…

.

..

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks for your reading Minaa.. Arigatou ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**"ACTION"**

**.**

**by: Lavenderviolletta**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**.**

**[Sakura H. x Naruto N. ]**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Saya dan Sasuke telah lama menjalin hubungan, dan hubungan ini sengaja kami sembunyikan untuk menjaga karirku, gomene .. Membohongi kalian semua, tapi .. Saat ini juga, aku ingin mengakhiri karirku sebagai seorang aktris, aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke, jadii untuk siapapun yang telah menerorku dan kekasihku, aku harap kau untuk menghentikannya."_

_.._

"Apa-apaan ini !" Konan membanting remote itu kasar ketika melihat tayangan di salah satu stasiun televisi lokal, "apa dia sudah gila !" Gerutunya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, penyebabnya tak lain adalah orang-orang yang memporak-porandakan jumpa pers malam itu." Pain masih tetap tenang dengan terus menghisap rokoknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena tikus seperti itu dia menyerah ! Argghh ! Hinata hontonii Baka !" Konan menggeram kesal.

"Hinata nyaris tewas dalam acara malam itu, Jika saja Kakashi tak melindunginya."

"Apa yang kau tau?"

"Kakashi menceritakannya padaku, mereka memang mengincar Hinata."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah .. Aku bisa mencarikan artis baru untukmu."

"Tidak bisa ! Dia begitu populer.. Semua entertain menginginkannya, kita rugi besar jika sampai kehilangannya."

"Sudahlah ! Kau terlalu berlebihan, jika Hinata meninggal apa kau mau tanggung jawab eh?"

"..."

..

Itachi menyeringai saat melihat tayangan televisi itu, "ternya artis itu melepaskan profesinya juga, tch.." Ujarnya. Ponsel Itachi berbunyi, dengan malas ia mengangkatnya.

"Hn."

"Itachi.. Kau sudah lihat tayangan televisi tadi?"

"Hai, Okaasan."

"Aahhh .. Hinata akan menikah dengan Sasuke, Okaasan dan Otousaan akan secepatnya kembali."

Pip..

Itachi melempar ponselnya malas, Mikoto begitu senang mendengarnya berbeda dengannya, tapi jika Sasuke memang mencintai wanita itu, dia juga tak bisa memaksa.

..

Sasuke memberikan Hinata botol berisi air mineral, Hinata meminumnya cepat, "Kau menyesal?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

Sasuke mengacak puncak kepala Hinata, "Kita pulang." Balasnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhku itu tak lagi mengikuti kita? Aku takut begitu kita keluar dari sini mereka akan kembali menyerang."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Mereka sudah diatasi."

"Eh?"

"Aku mengerahkan orang-orang suruhanku untuk menyerang kediamannya."

"Apa?"

"Hn, mereka tak akan menyerang kita lagi, mereka telah di kantor polisi sekarang."

"Begitu .." Lirih Hinata.

"Untuk itu aku menanyakan padamu apa kau menyesal?"

Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng, "Aku akan belajar memasak dan menjadi nyonya Uchiha yang baik."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Yokatta."

..

"Anda di tahan karena kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Hinata Hyuuga."

Karin terbelalak kaget saat di depan pintu apartemennya kini terdapat lima orang polisi yang akan membawanya.

"Apa-apaan ini ! Aku tidak tau apa-apa masalah-"

"Anda bisa jelaskan di kantor polisi."

Seorang polisi bernama Shikamaru itu memborgol tangan Karin, Karin berontak namun kedua polisi lainnya menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap diam.

"Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu, dia mengakui semuanya."

"Eh?" Karin membulatkan matanya, ternyata Suigetsu tertangkap, jadii ini masalahnya kenapa ada polisi yang datang ke apartemennya dan kini mereka juga akan membawanya.

"Lepaskan ! Aku tidak bersalah !"

Karin terus berteriak membuat penghuni apartemen keluar melihat kejadian ini, mereka hanya bisa menonton saat Artis itu di borgol dan di bawa polisi, beberapa wartawan televisi juga datang untuk meliput kejadian ini, suara bunyi alarm sirine membuat gempar suasana apartemen di bawah sana.

...

Hinata dan Sasuke tiba di kediaman Uchiha jam delapan malam, Sasuke tak membiarkan Hinata pulang ke Manshion Hyuuga karena takut jika anak buah Suigetsu masih mengincarnya, yahh .. Walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena mereka sudah tertangkap tapi Sasuke masih merasa Hinata belum aman.

Itachi duduk tenang di ruang tengah dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada, kedua alisnya bertautan melihat kedatangan Hinata dan juga Sasuke, Hinata tau Itachi tak menyukai keberadaannya, ia memundurkan langkahnya takut, Sasuke menyadari ketakutan Hinata, ia menarik tangannya "Ada aku disini." Ujarnya, Hinata mengangguk, kini siap menghadapi Uchiha sulung itu.

"Baka Otouto."

Suara berat Itachi membuat Sasuke dan juga Hinata menghentikan langkah keduanya, dengan malas Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, menatap obsidan kelam yang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

"Aku akan menikahinya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu !"

Itachi terkekeh, Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran, apa ada yang lucu pikirnya.

Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya, Hinata menunduk, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat.

"Selamat."

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya,

"Selamat karena kau kini telah menjadi bagian keluarga kami, Nyonya Uchiha."

Sasuke mendecih, namun ia sangat merasa senang ketika Itachi mengatakan itu.

Hinata menatap Itachi tak percaya, iris lavendernya berbinar, "Arigatou Itachi-nii."

"Hn." Balasnya seraya tersenyum.

"Arigatou Aniki."

Suara Sasuke membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh pada Sasuke seraya menyeringai evil.

"Semua kamar di ruangan ini di kunci, ǰǰαϑΐ bersenang-senanglah."

"Hm? Apa maksdumu?"

Itachi terkekehkembali, "Kau tau apa maksudku Baka Otouto." Balasnya lagi seraya pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

..

Silau mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar besar Sasuke itu membuat Hinata menampakan irish lavendernya, sebuah tangan kekar yang ia ketahui milik kekasihnya itu tengah melingkari pinggangnya, dengan perlahan Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berantakan di lantai akibat ulah Sasuke padanya semalam.

"Ohayo." Sapa Sasuke dengan memeluk Hinata dari belakang, ia mengecup leher Hinata lembut.

"Ohayo .. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu."

Hinata sedikit ketus, ia masih kesal karena Sasuke memaksanya untuk melakukan _Making-love_ semalam.

"Kau marah hm?"

"..."

"Okaasan dan Otousan akan datang siang ini, begitu juga Neji dan Ayahmu."

Hinata menengok ke arah Sasuke yang masih terus mengecup tengkuk lehernya itu.

"Mereka akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan kita."

Hinata tersenyum seraya berbalik memeluk Sasuke "Aku senang mendengarnya, Arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn."

..

.

.

FIN

**Gomeneeee .. Endingnya kurang memuaskann .. Inspirasi terbatas +.+ Arigatouu Minaaaa.. Jaa mata ^.^**


End file.
